


Unicorn Quest

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Cock, Claiming Bites, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: A prince who comes of age must receive the blessing of the unicorn.





	Unicorn Quest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



He came of age today, and the ceremony to confirm him in his manhood would be held in the great hall of his royal father, and his father’s royal father. His nation’s own people would act as his witness.

But first, before the ceremony would be allowed to proceed, Prince Jair had to complete the quest. He had to successfully befriend the unicorn.

The unicorn was ancient, it was said. Older than Jair’s people, older than the land. The unicorn was wise, it was said, and imbued with powerful magicks. No king in living memory had lived long into his reign who had not also received the blessing of the unicorn.

And so, Prince Jair had cut himself a portal through the thorny wall of acacia trees and entered the unicorn’s sacred grove. Sounds of birdsong and scents of green, growing things filled the air. In this grove, it was said, flowed the headwaters of the famed fountain of youth. In this grove, it was said, the season was one eternal spring.

The unicorn was there, in the middle of the clearing, right out in the open, like he’d been patiently awaiting Prince Jair’s arrival. He was striped silver and ivory, and his eyes and horn were gold.

“My Lord Unicorn,” Prince Jair called out, his voice resonant but respectful, “My name is Jair, and I am a Trueborn Prince of the Realm. I am of age and as of yet untouched by man or woman, and I come before you now to ask that you bestow your blessing upon me.”

The unicorn walked slowly forward. His hooves were silent on the soft grass. His eyes were intelligent, considering.

“I am yours to command, My Lord Unicorn,” Prince Jair said as he sank to his knees before the magnificent beast.

He was vibrating with anticipation; he was utterly defenseless. He awaited the unicorn’s judgment. The unicorn could kick Prince Jair, should he so choose; he could bite him or run him through with the pointed tip of his spiraling, golden horn. Prince Jair let his eyes drift shut — if this was to be his end, he did not feel the urge to see it.    

But the unicorn did not kick him or bite him or skewer him on his horn. He did none of those things. Instead, he merely lowered his great head and nuzzled Prince Jair’s cheek. The unicorn’s pelt was like velvet, his breath the fragrance of fresh honey. The unicorn had accepted his presence in the grove! The touch surged like summer lightning through Prince Jair’s loins, and his cock began to rise.

“I am yours, My Lord Unicorn,” Prince Jair said as he unwound his loincloth and lowered himself flat, facedown onto the ground.

The unicorn was no ordinary creature, Prince Jair knew. It did not mate standing on its feet like most other four-legged, baseborn animals, like the horse or the zebra. Instead, it reclined, taking its pleasure at leisure. In this, it was more like a man than a beast …

He could feel the weight of the unicorn settling over him, around him, behind him. The unicorn was heavy enough to crush the breath and life out of him, and yet the unicorn was gentle, and the weight Prince Jair felt was no more than he could easily bear. He felt enveloped in warm, comfortable, safe …

… until the tip of the unicorn’s phallus brushed Prince Jair’s opening, and then he didn’t feel safe at all anymore. He’d prepared himself, of course, loosened the ring of muscle, greased himself within and without. _Practiced._ He would not tear. But still, no one else had ever touched him there before, and even this light touch assured Prince Jair that the legends of the unicorn’s inhumanly magnificent … length and girth … were no less than truth.

No permission was asked for. Nevertheless, permission was granted, and the unicorn began to sink smoothly into Prince Jair. Prince Jair wailed, thin and high, as that giant phallus stretched him wide, as that shocking length seemed to rearrange things inside of him as it advanced. He imagined he could feel the unicorn’s phallus pushing through his stomach and rising up into his _throat_.

 _That_ particular thought made Prince Jair slip a hand beneath him so that he could stroke himself frantically.

When the unicorn began to move, Prince Jair didn’t cry out. The pleasure was so sharp, so intense, so _immediate_ , that it took his breath clean away. Each thrust rocked his body forward, grazing the sweetly sensitive places that made his cock twitch and leak in his hand, and each withdrawal caught on his rim, a bright flare of agonizing ecstasy that made his muscles, his bones, even his eyeballs behind their tightly shut lids ache.

The pace was fast and unforgiving right from the start, but it soon became even faster, harder, and more unforgiving. He was being well and truly plowed. Prince Jair abandoned stroking his own cock and fisted the grass instead, desperate to hold on. He lifted his hips and pushed back into the penetration, the wild slapping of flesh on flesh thrilling, making his cock swell even more, the unicorn’s phallus seeming to plunge even deeper than ever at this new angle, and when Prince Jair felt the unicorn lower its head and sink its teeth into the meat of his shoulder, he knew —

Orgasm, both his own and the unicorn’s, hit like a mudslide during the rainy season. Prince Jair gasped, tensed, and froze as his balls lifted and his cock began to spurt and, in precisely the same instant, the unicorn began to fill Prince Jair with his semen. The pulsing ejaculations were long and profuse, joyous, this taking, and Prince Jair was filled, and filled, and filled, and the unicorn bit down more forcefully on his shoulder, worrying the flesh, hard enough to bruise later.

Marked. He was being _marked_. The realization made Prince Jair succumb to a second orgasm.

After it was over, the virgin made virgin no longer, the unicorn sat beside Prince Jair until he recovered. The unicorn curled around him, coddling him, _protecting him_ , and delicately cleaning away the pearly streaks of excess semen — both Prince Jair’s own and the unicorn’s — running down his inner thighs. The sensation was pleasant, and Prince Jair smiled happily.

He was glad the unicorn was allowing him to remain here like this after the deed was done. It maximized the likelihood that the unicorn’s seed would quicken.

Tonight, Prince Jair would return to his people for his coming of age ceremony. They would see the pattern of the unicorn’s teeth upon his shoulder and know that he was adjudged worthy. And, if all went well, in nine months he would return to the unicorn’s sacred grove …

Bearing the unicorn’s ripened gift.


End file.
